Kapitel 7
by CHPPW
Summary: ...und der Schulreport läuft...


Zurück im Reich der Lüste... *lol* Nun die erste „Fremd"-Beteiligung! Viel Vergnügen und so beim Lesen, ne... Ich (Anna) hab wie immer nur den Zeilenumbruch verändert... Und naja... *schüchtern lächelt*... Und die einführenden *grmbl* Worte... Außerdem noch so ein paar kleine ^^ Kommentare... *augenklimper*  
  
Verfasserin: Alexis (so als Info: ihr erstes Mal *guckt von rechts nach links und zurück*)  
  
*******  
  
Gerade als er seinen Umhang über die Schultern geworfen hatte, ging quietschend die Tür vom Lehrerzimmer auf und Prof. McGonagall stand mit fragendem Blick vor ihnen.  
  
„Was geht hier vor sich?"fragte sie in ihrer üblichen strengen Art, „Was ist los mit Ihnen, Severus? Sie sind ja schweißnass (*tropf*) und glühen richtig...Ist Ihnen nicht gut?"(*schon klar, dass die alte vertrocknete Jungfer nicht an heiße Liebespiele denkt*). Snape und Quirrell blickten sich verlegen an. Snape begann mit einem verzweifelten  
  
„...äh..."um Worte zu ringen, aber wieder einmal war es der früher so schüchterne Quirrell (*gähn*), der zu Snapes Erstaunen die Initiative ergriff (*was? schon wieder?*) und die Situation rettete:  
  
„Ähm ... ja, ich denke, Prof. Snape hat sich eventuell die Graupelige Gnomen Grippe eingefangen.... Die typischen Symptome sind bereits vorhanden: Schwitzen, erhöhte Temperatur (*har*) und an manchen Stellen sondert die Haut ein weißes (*klebriges*) Sekret ab (*muhaha*)."  
  
Entsetzt blickte Prof. McGonagall zuerst auf den fiebrigen Snape, dann auf die verdächtigen weißen Flecken, die am Tisch (*jaja, auch da!*) und an Snapes Umhang klebten.  
  
„ Sie müssen sich umgehend von Mdme Pomfrey untersuchen lassen. Ziehen Sie Ihren Umhang an und folgen Sie mir!"(Anm. von Anna beim Formatieren: Bei mir wäre das eher genau umgekehrt... Ziehen Sie ihren Umhang aus... *hust*)  
  
Und mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Lehrerzimmer. Snape nutzte die Gelegenheit, um seinem geliebten Schatz Quirrell noch einmal einen (*feuchten, schleimigen, mundgeruchgeschwängerten*) Kuss aufzudrücken (*würg*). Im Krankenzimmer angekommen, machte Mdme Pomfrey kurzen Prozess mit ihm (*nein, nicht, was ihr jetzt denkt! Ich lass schon alle am Leben, damit wir dann auch noch genug Teilnehmer für unser Jeder-mit-Jedem-Spiel haben*). Sie zog ihm seinen Umhang aus (Anm. von Anna beim Formatieren: Mhm... so ähnlich....) – wobei sich Prof. McGonagall pikiert errötend abwendete - , horchte seine (*starke, behaarte, männliche*) Brust ab, leuchtete mit ihrem Zauberstab in seine Augen, kontrollierte seine (*lange, gespaltene, giftig- grüne*) Zunge, und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Snape absolut (*pumperl-*) gesund war. Dieser erhob sich rasch, um jeglichen peinlichen Fragen zu entkommen, und eilte mit einem kurzen „Danke"von dannen (*muhaha*).  
  
Die beiden Frauen blieben allein zurück (*fasten your seat belts please, jetzt geht's los!*). Trotz dieser Peinlichkeit brauchte Prof. McGonagall nur zwei Sekunden, um zu ihrer gewohnten praktischen Art zurückzufinden. In ihrem obligatorischen Befehlston herrschte sie Mdme Pomfrey an:  
  
„Tja, vielen Dank für Ihre Hilfe, aber ich denke, Sie werden nicht mehr gebraucht. Sorgen Sie hier bitte noch für Ordnung. Ich werde mich zurück ins Lehrerzimmer begeb...."  
  
Hier brach sie den Satz ab, denn sie hatte ein seltsames feuriges Glühen in Mdme Pomfreys Augen bemerkt. Diese raunte mit heiserer Stimme (*Achtung, Achtung: mal wieder dringender Bedarf an Hustenbonbons*):  
  
„Oh, Minerva, sprich weiter...das macht mich an....Schon lange begehre ich dich...ich habe schon so oft mit Absicht etwas falsch gemacht, nur um Tadel und Befehle aus deinem Mund zu hören (*jaja, da guckt ihr, was?*)..."(Anm. von Anna beim Formatieren: Geil! Lesben-SM! *findet das echt toll*...*guckt irgendwie komisch*)  
  
Mdme Pomfrey fiel vor Minerva auf die Knie, schlang ihre Hände um deren Taille und vergrub ihr Gesicht demütig in ihren Schoß. Minerva wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah (Anm. von Anna beim Formatieren: *überlegt, wie sie sich in der Situation fühlen würde* ... *verdrängt den Gedanken*). Sie hatte mit dem Thema Liebe schon abgeschlossen, da sie wusste, dass sie durch ihre kratzbürstige Art schon viele abgeschreckt hatte...Und jetzt sollte es jemanden geben, dem genau DIES gefiel?? Und wenn sie ehrlich zu sich war, musste sie zugeben, dass sie dieser Gedanke erregte. (*ok, jetzt wird's kritisch...*)(Anm. von Anna beim Formatieren: *nickt bestätigend*) Sie nahm mit beiden Händen Poppy (*muhaha...Danke, Mrs. Rowling*) Pomfreys Gesicht, drehte es zu sich, sah sie fest an und sagte mit bestimmter Stimme:  
  
„ Zieh dich aus (*kleine Maus, mach dich nackig, aber zackig...*)."  
  
Poppy stand auf und öffnete mit geübtem Griff (* so so...geübt*) ihre schwarze Robe und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Minerva bemerkte erstaunt, dass sie keine Unterwäsche trug (*ok ok, um ehrlich zu sein: ich wusste einfach nicht, welche heißen Teile (?) eine Poppy Pomfrey so drunter trägt*). Dieser Anblick war zuviel für Minerva! Sie stürzte (*auf den nächsten Brecheimer zu und sorgte dafür, dass dieser seiner Bestimmung nachkam*) sich auf die nackte bebende Poppy, riss sie zu Boden und fing an, ihren ganzen Körper mit Küssen zu übersäen. Poppy stöhnte laut auf. Sie war am Ziel ihrer Träume, ihre wildesten Fantasien wurden erfüllt, als sich Minervas heiße (*aber leider etwas zu schmale*) Lippen ihrem Schoß näherten. Sie spürte die feuchte Zunge der Professorin an ihrer empfindlichsten Stelle, wobei deren Hände überall zu sein schienen...auf den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel...auf ihren Brüsten...sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben (*was sie auch wirklich tat, weil der alten McGonagall aus Versehen der Zauberstab aus der Tasche gefallen war, der jetzt munter ein bisschen auf eigene Faust herumzauberte*)...  
  
Doch sie wurde jäh auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt: jemand räusperte sich laut (*hem hem*)...es kam aus der Richtung der Tür! Die beiden Frauen blickten erschreckt auf und sahen (*Trommelwirbel...* Draco Malfoy im Türrahmen stehen! Ein maliziöses (*hach*) Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Mit ruhiger, leiser Stimme erklärte er:  
  
„Prof. Snape hatte mich eigentlich hergeschickt, um seinen Umhang zu holen, den er hier vergessen hatte...(Anm. von Anna beim Formatieren: Mönsch, nen Dolce &Gabbana lässt man nicht einfach irgendwo liegen... Und wahrscheinlich fliegen Quirrels Hemmungen immernoch unterm Tisch um Lehrerzimmer rum... *lächel*) Aber wenn das so ist...."  
  
*******  
  
JÖ! Damit ist unser neues Mitglied Steffi dann in unseren Club eingeführt *kreisch* worden!  
  
@Alexis Herzliche Glühstrümpfe! Du bist damit offizielles Mitglied im CHPPW. *überreicht, äh, gebrauchte Kondome?!* Naja... Feuchtes *gacker* Händeschütteln *grmbl* sollte genügen! Wir hoffen auf weitere (geistige) Ergüsse *lol* dieser Art. 


End file.
